The invention is generally directed to a multi-purpose navigation board for placing essential navigation information at an airplane or helicopter pilot's quick and convenient access. The invention is specifically directed to a multi-purpose navigation board useful in airplanes, helicopters, and other vehicles, with suitable mechanisms for attaching the navigation board to either the wearer's leg or to the steering wheel, control yoke, or other steering member.
Lap boards are well known in the art and in the aviation field for maintaining navigation information essential to the steering and landing of airplanes and helicopters. Generally, information relating to radio frequencies, landing approaches, control tower signals, and other navigation information essential to the safe operation of aircraft in and around different airports is essential to safe flying. This information is not properly trusted to the pilot's or navigator's memory. Accordingly, either map sheets or map books must be utilized and maintained in close proximity to the pilot or navigator for ready reference at the appropriate times.
The aviation industry has developed a series of "lap boards" which are designed to be worn on the upper leg. These lap boards serve a useful function. However, due to the configuration of some cockpits, it is impractical and awkward to wear a lap board. The awkwardness is often due to the placement of the control yoke or steering wheel in relation to the pilot's or navigator's upper leg. In addition, the use of a lap board requires the pilot to look downward, away from the flight instrument and windshield areas, which under certain flying conditions, is undesirable and dangerous. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved multi-purpose navigation board.